1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charger, and in particular, to combination of the charger provided on a socket panel and the socket panel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, public power cables are embedded within the walls of a room. Via the sockets provided on the walls, the public power cables or signal lines can be connected. When the power of an electronic product (such as mobile phone, digital camera, PDA, or other portable electronic product) is exhausted, it has to be connected to public power to supplement electricity so as to maintain its normal operation. When the electronic product has to be connected to the Internet to transmit data, the user can connect the electronic product to the socket via a transmission line and a plug. In this way, the electronic product can be connected to the public power or a signal line, thereby obtaining the electricity or network signals.
A common portable electronic product is provided with a rechargeable battery (such as Li battery, Ni—H battery, or Ni—Cd battery). Via a charger, the rechargeable battery can be charged. The charger is inserted into the socket. The charging circuit within the charger can convert the public power into a DC power, thereby providing necessary power for the portable electronic device.
However, the conventional socket is not provided with a charger. As a result, when a portable electronic product needs to be charged, the user has to find a charger first, which causes inconvenience in use. Especially, sometimes the user may not find a charger.